istariafandomcom-20200215-history
ARoP16 - Gate of Embers: Ellean's Story Part Three
Information Now you will learn more about the area known as "The Rift", also called "The Void" by dryads, and hear the final part of Ellean's story. Steps #Travel across the Bridge of Hues to the island of Aubdadrine. There you will find a dryad named Tarí who may have information that can help in your quest. (Bring the spell "Regrowth V" - she will need this in the next step and it's better to bring it than to have to take two large trips. Tari is at (18897/26360)) #Return to Tarí Sìrfalas with the spell Regrowth V. If you followed the advice in the previous step, just greet her again. #Grizelian is awaiting your return... #Cast the Spell of Pathfinding to create a constellation chart that shows the constellations as they were in Ellean's time. Take the marked constellation chart to Jynasix. #Return to the gatekeeper... Quest Text Grizelian tells you, 'I do not know how you would find such a thing, but if any being on Istaria would know, the Dryads do. As much as I wish it was not the case, you may have to seek help from a lesser creature, . I suggest you travel to the Bridge of Hues and from there to the island where we welcomed the Dryads back into the prime.' Tarí tells you, 'Oh hello, . What brings a member of your noble race to the island of the Dryad? Have you a question for me?' Tarí tells you, 'Forgive me, , but this is a bit overwhelming. You must be very courageous to face all the dangers you've come through! I will help you if I can. You say you need an object from the Void?' Tarí tells you, 'The Rift, the Void, the Realm of None, they are all different names for the same thing, as we dryads know well. Many years we spent locked away within that realm, when we sought to protect ourselves from the Withered Aegis. While our magic kept us safe from the perils of that strange, otherworldly place, outside the borders of our city lurked nightmares fierce enough to turn a dragon's blood to ice. I would not presume to advise a dragon, but beware the dangers you face. If you are resolved to continue your quest, however, I know where the item you need can be found.' Tarí tells you, 'It is simple actually. The Great Dryad Tree you see in the distance exists simultaneously within the Void and here in the Prime, it is part of the magic that allowed us to return to Istaria after we had left. A piece of its bark would serve you adequately. However, the tree is enchanted, and no creature except a Dryad can safely cause a single leaf to fall. I will give you a piece of this bark, without cost. I only ask a favor if you have time.' Tarí tells you, 'I was a caretaker of sorts for this island, and it is my responsibility to heal the plants if they are damaged or sick. With the closeness of the blight, my powers are strained to their utmost. I have heard of a spell useful in healing, commonly used by druids. But it is not simply a healing spell, for it caries a lasting enchantment that lingers, healing far more over time then at the initial cast. Will you find this spell for me?' Tarí tells you, 'Thank you, ! Please return quickly with the spell, and I will gladly give you the bark for your efforts.' Tarí tells you, 'This is the spell, ! You have aided me tremendously. I will grant what you have asked, and more. Take this bark, but also take these trinkets as a token of my appreciation.' You have received 1 Ethereal Tablet. You have received 1 Bark of the Great Dryad Tree. Grizelian tells you, 'You have the item, ? Good, then we can craft the spell you require. Give me the crystals and the piece of bark from the Dryad Tree. It will take me quite some time to fashion the spell for you, and the process requires I work without interruption. I will call you when I am ready.' Grizelian tells you, 'Here is your spell, . Simply use it with the chart in your possession. This will cause the stars relating to the Rift to become visible in the chart. Jynnasix will help you from that point on. Farewell, champion!' You have received 1 Spell: Spell Of Pathfinding. You have received 1 Constellation Chart of Ellean. Jynasix tells you, 'Have you marked your chart correctly, ? Allow me to inspect it if you don't mind.' Jynasix tells you, 'Yes, these constellations are quite distinctive. In fact, I recognize them from some of my old texts. Perhaps you are not the first dragon to express interest in the realm of the rift. It may be that others than Ellean formed the footsteps you now follow. That is inconsequential, though. Here are the names of the constellations in the order you will need to recite them before the portal. Listen closely for I will not waste time repeating them! The constellations are: Zarakasa the Serpent, Rynine the Wolf, Hirdean the Templar, Farsath the Broadsword, and Karkaroth the Ancient. Remember them well! Now return to V'Tieru and the Council.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Have you returned successful, ? Have you followed Ellean's steps back to this very chamber, and do you possess the knowledge to open the gate?' V'Tieru tells you, 'You have done well, , but the time to open this gate has not yet come. Remember what you have learned, and return when the council calls for you.' Rewards Category:Quests